Tamashii no Tomo: Soul Mates
by JenTrunks
Summary: If the years take away.... Every memory that I have.... I would still know the way.... That would lead me back to your side.
1. Hime&Senchi Prologue

Disclaimer: Sorry to disappoint but don't own DBZ. All rights reserve to Akira Toriyama!!!!  
  
  
  
Author Notes: This Fic will deal with Time travel and different dimension, it will start off slow but bear with me!  
  
Mirai Pan Timeline  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
  
  
It was dark, wet and cold the air was so thick that one could hardly breathe and if one could the only thing one could breath in was death. Death a bittersweet reminder of one's struggle to change and to survive in a world that no longer exits. Death, destruction, chaos, apathy. That was the aftermath of a great battle that earth has ever seen. Not even the best of the best was a match for this evil that has fallen on the earth, but in the mist of all of the blood and ashes one lonely figure walks out from the battlefield.  
  
Dazed and confused the figure stops and looks around of what was left of a once beautiful planet and saw nothing.  
  
"Oh Dende there's nothing left - nothing, I'm alone." That was all that Pan could say. Son Pan the last of her kind, the last of a proud warrior race. Who would have thought that out of all of them she would be the one to survive. The weakest among the strongest; ironic really, she survived a battle with the evil Shenlong, saved only about a million people only with a little Pan-chan I'm ok see, I fought and survived just like you, uncle and grandpa told me to" Pan said while resting her head on Gohan's chest hoping to hear a heart beat, a sign that her dear father was still alive. But she heard nothing.  
  
"DADDY please, please wake up don't leave me here, don't leave me all alone" she yelled and cried while cradling Gohan's head in her arms  
  
"Daddy, don't leave me" she whispered letting the tears flow. After a long while of crying on her father's chest she look up and that's when she saw them. All of her loved ones and the rest of the Z fighters lying there lifeless, some were half buried in the ground most likely by that last huge blast her grandpa Goku fired, while some when she looked closely were missing body parts. One by one she pick up her family and friends bodies carried them and placed them all in a row. "We were supposed to be stronger then this." Pan said angrily while starring at the limp form of her grandfather Goku and his rival Vegeta  
  
"Proud warrior race indeed, we let ourselves and half of this planet population be wiped out by a mere dragon"  
  
"Wait a sec, where's grandma". Pan didn't realize it before but she found every one except her grandmother. A very unsettling feeling came over Pan while she looked around the battlefield, she never understood why her grandmother showed up during the fight in the first place, then she remembered something the dragon said to her grandmother before killing her.  
  
  
  
  
  
* FLASHBACK *  
  
  
  
Chichi stood her ground as she watched the fight unfold. Her sons yelled at her to get away because she was getting too close.  
  
"Mom, get out of here and take Videl with you," yelled Gohan while he was trying to concentrate on the task at hand.  
  
"No, I need to be here, I know I have to be here" she cried back and then a loud thunderous yell could be heard.  
  
"YOU! You're still alive, how is that possible?" the evil Shenglon twirled around the Z fighters and swooped down from the sky to be just a couple of feet away from Chichi.  
  
"You and your people were destroyed a long time ago, how can the heir be still alive!" said the dragon in a nervous voice.  
  
"Remind you of someone, Shenlong?" Chichi said with arms crossed and a huge smirk on her face (looking very Vegeta like) The dragon got a little closer to Chichi and taking in a deep breath inhaling her scent  
  
"Hai, you do, but you're not the one. The heir but not the one." Shenlong said with a more relaxed look on his face.  
  
"Of course I'm not the one and if I was I would kick your sorry little overgrown lizard of an ass." Chichi said with a defiant look on her face, which faded away quickly into a solemn one "but that's not my destiny anymore, I gave all that up to pursue another one."  
  
"HAHA!! Pitiful" said the dragon evilly "Do you know how idiotic you sound? Well insect I guess I can make you join the rest of your people in HELL" with that the only thing that could be seen and heard was a bright light and a loud scream, then it was over.  
  
* END FLASHBACK *  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh grandma what did the dragon mean by you being the heir, and who is the one" Pan asked herself.  
  
"Heheeheeeee, just pathetic" an evil voice answered.  
  
"Who's there?" Pan replied.  
  
"haahaa!!!" an evil laugh was the only thing that Pan got in return.  
  
" Stop playing games and show yourself coward," she said to the void of the battlefield  
  
"Fine, we'll come out, only if you promise to play nice" said the voice.  
  
"We" Pan said to herself, the information registered throw her brain that there was more then one person out there. She dropped to a fighting stance and powered up when she saw figures emerging from the fog.  
  
"Well, hello Pan is that anyway to greet guests" one of them said.  
  
"Who the hell are you and how do you know my name, oh yeah and for the record you're not my guests so I greet you the way I feel like!!"  
  
"Ok, fair enough but we didn't come here to fight but to return something that belongs to you"  
  
"What can you have that can possibly be mine?" said Pan in a sarcastic tone.  
  
"Oh, nothing really just this!" with that the other person standing next to the speaking figure throw something at her.  
  
"GRANDMA!!!, What did you do to her?" Pan yelled as she caught her grandmother.  
  
"You know very well as I do that we didn't do anything to her, you know it was Shenlong" the figure yelled back at her.  
  
"I know, but how did you find her?"  
  
"That's not important, what you have to do now is come with us" said the figure.  
  
"What! Are you serious, I can't leave this is my home plus I got things to do, people to protect" Pan responded  
  
"Your business and the protection of these people are none of my concern, you will come with us whether you like it or not" the figured said in a rather irritated manner.  
  
"Are you crazy don't you see that these people need me here, they are weak and defenseless, what if another threat come to earth, so you see I can't just leave!"  
  
"hmmmmmmm" was all the response that Pan got from the figure before she was transported back to the place where she left the bodies of her family and friends.  
  
"Very well, where shall we begin" the figure spoke again, Pan look at the figure next to her she could have sworn that teleportation technique was her grandfather Goku's.  
  
"Grandpa?" Pan asked unsure.  
  
"No little girl I'm far from being Kakarot."  
  
Pan froze when she heard that name, "How do you know my grandfather's saiyan name?"  
  
"You'll be surprised what I know about you and your kind, but tell me what do you know about your grandmother's background?"  
  
"I don't know much about grandma she pretty much kept to herself, all I know is that she used to train when she was about my age but stopped after she gave birth to my father, oh yeah she had one hell of a temper." Pan kinda laughed out has she saw the figure's companions burying her grand mother which almost looked like a ritual rather then a simple burial  
  
"So that's all you know about Chichi's past?" the figure asked diverting Pan attention from the scene.  
  
"Yes, that's all but why? Who are you? Or dare I ask what are you?"  
  
"That not important, now what you need to do is leave this place to come to our world and train, you need to be at peace for what is to come then you will understand what kind of legacy your grandmother left behind" the figure said while staring down at Goku's lifeless body, and picking him up from the ground just using it's energy.  
  
"It's your fault she's dead monkey, her love wasn't enough, your thirst for power and becoming stronger was more important to you" Pan noticed that with each passing word the figure's power level was rising very rapidly.  
  
"She was always second to you, just a female to bear your sons and relive your so-called saiyan urges" with that the figure spat in Goku's face and dropped him in the hole that the others created  
  
"Do the same for the others but bury them in family plots except for Kakarot, he will lie here alone." 


	2. Hime & Senchi I

Disclaimer: Sorry to disappoint but don't own DBZ. All rights reserve to Akira Toriyama!!!!  
  
  
  
Turlus and Chichi Timeline  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The grief and sadness of the world lay present on the face of one man, like every year on this day it's seems that the heavens are sharing his sorrow and out of respect and remembrance they cry the lost of his princess. He sights, closes his eyes and tilts his head towards the morbid looking sky letting the rain mix with his tears.  
  
"Why Dende why" after all these years still angry with the guardian for taking the woman he loves.  
  
He lowered his head to face the tombstone; he kneeled and placed a rose in from of the grave. He clenched his eyes in anger fighting back the waves of fresh tears that were about to fall, he had to be strong, he was one of the strongest beings on this planet and yet after seven years he couldn't get over the death of his mate. The worst thing in this world is for a saiyan to live without his woman, it's impossible for saiyans to imagine the woman they love dying before them because they believe and expect to either die before or as the same time as their mates.  
  
"Hello Vegeta" the young man says realizing that he wasn't alone anymore.  
  
"Goten" was Vegeta only reply, as he walked up to the man who took his blue- haired jewel away from him.  
  
He remembers well the day when his little princess died and was there to see Goten's reaction. First he went completely still, Vegeta knew he could feel her dying by the bond that they shared and knew his daughter was gone from this world when he saw a single a tear fall from the young warriors eye. But what happened after was something that Vegeta wasn't expecting. Goten started screaming, the scream sounded like he was in pain, his body began to glow and an aura of energy surrounded him and then he transformed but it looked like his energy was still growing. Ah but he should have remembered that saiyans males were never good in dealing with emotional lost especially of this magnitude. What stopped the young half-breed from ascending was a blow to the head from his father. Till this day Vegeta is still not sure why Kakarot did such a thing, is not like him to hit someone for the hell of it. Vegeta train of thought was interrupted by a familiar ki.  
  
"Sorry I'm late, I couldn't find her," said a young man has he landed next to Vegeta. "You're early this time grandpa, you usually don't show up until we are about to leave"  
  
"What I do and don't do is none of your business boy, and what is this about that you couldn't find her, where is my granddaughter" Vegeta questioned with a slight of anger in his voice.  
  
Goten turned to see Vegeta glaring at his oldest, he tried not to laugh cause he knew that Vegeta was has over protective of his daughter has him.  
  
"Calm down Vegeta, she should be showing up anytime now, you know how she is" Goten said in a semi-cheery voice "So how are you doing son, you're sister hasn't gotten herself in too much trouble in space did she"  
  
"I'm doing good Dad, well you know how Sari is, she can't go nowhere without blowing something up" Goten son told him.  
  
"Damn right, like a true saiyan" Vegeta said with pride "it's not her fault if you can't keep up with her"  
  
"Thanks for the complement grandpa" said a young female voice behind them  
  
"Sari, where have you been" Goten told his daughter trying to look stern "your brother was looking all over for you"  
  
"No where special daddy" Sari said in a cheerful voice has she came up and gave her father a kiss on the cheek, then went up to Vegeta but instead of giving him a kiss she hugged him and to Goten surprise Vegeta hugged his daughter back then he heard her whisper "I missed you grandpa".  
  
Goten smiled only with Bra did Vegeta had showed this much out in the open emotion. Goten looks at the scene before him, both his children all that he had left from the love he shared with Bra, both came out more Son then Brief (in this case Vegeta) the only trait they got from their mother was her eyes. They both have the same deep blue eyes has their mother and of course Vegeta short temper, Sari more then Kian, Kian was more like his other grandfather.  
  
"Well next time let me know where your going ok, cause grandpa almost ringed my neck" Kian said while rubbing on his neck.  
  
"hahaha" Vegeta gave a half laugh "I won't intentionally hurt you Kian only if you mess with my little Sari" he added still holding on to her  
  
"Even if he did, he had to deal with me after words" another voice added  
  
All four turned around to see who was the owner of the voice. To their surprise it was Goku in his usual attire and cheerful disposition. He walked up to his youngest son and his grandson and patted them on the back but when he moved towards Sari, she just moves away from him like he was the plague.  
  
"What are you doing here, you have no right to be here" Sari said while glaring at the man that her brother called grandfather.  
  
"Sari don't talk to your grandfather like that, show some respect" Vegeta said amazed with himself that he was defending him.  
  
"Show respect to the man who caused my mother's death, NEVER" Sari yelled back to Vegeta. Then she turned to Goku who had a hurt look on his face "I hate you Kakarot for what you did to me, my mother and especially my grandmother, I one of these days I'm going to make you pay" Sari growled the last part.  
  
All that Goku thought about while Sari was telling him this was *I'm going to kill you Turlus for what you turned my Sari into *  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Abhorrence, revulsion, disgust harsh strong emotions and words meaning one thing HATE. A feeling all to familiar to our Sayajin Prince, but he never imagined that particular feeling living inside of him slowly consuming his very being could be felt again and especially passed on to a loved one.  
  
Vegeta heaved a sigh and looked up and welcomed the darkness of the night. He would usually come here to reflect, metadateand get some well-deserved alone time. But this time he wasn't alone as he looked down from his hidden place up in the tree for a quick glimpse at his two tag-along companions. His sight fell upon a young girl with shoulder length black hair sleeping soundly against a rock.  
  
"Just like your grandfather you know that" Vegeta laughed to himself noticing the little pool of drool forming at the base of Pan's neck.  
  
Pan, a true warrior in her own right, the sole survivor apocalyptic battle.  
  
"A true Sayajin" Vegeta commented to himself.  
  
Showing true valor, determination during an intricate time and showing proper passion in deciding to bury her family and friends. And for that Vegeta respects her for it. It was a little unusual to get accustom in seeing two Pans but it wasn't difficult to tell them apart.  
  
The Pan in this timeline was a grown woman married to his son Trunks and has two children together. Daiyan first born and second inline to the throne, the boy, well not anymore Vegeta reminded himself, grew up to turn to a excellent young man, the carbon copy of his father down to the attitude with the exception of his hair. It was black not lavender. Unlike his sister Ise (it's pronounced ee-say ^-^) her hair was lavender except for the two locks of black that always framed her face at the side of that she graced her mother's looks.  
  
Vegeta smiled to himself, he felt truly blessed, that life and Dende could have honored him with such beautiful and strong grandchildren and joyful that he was there to see them grow and hopes that he is granted a longer life to see their children someday. But shame fills him as his line of vision moves to his beloved little Sari.  
  
She looked so peaceful in her slumber in amid all the wild flowers with her waist length raven hair and deep sapphire eyes she was a truly a vision. Any man or Sayajin would be proud to have her as a mate. Vegeta left eye ticked at that thought, No breathing male will ever be worthy to hold his Sari. Even with her beauty it didn't excuse her behavior today.  
  
The look of hate upon Sari's face was enough to make any opponent fall to their knees. But she wasn't confronting an enemy but Kakarot her own grandfather, the lack of respect and the audacity of her words it took him all his will power not to knock her off side her head. Because he knew that look and feeling all too well and didn't want his granddaughter go the same path he did.  
  
What stop Sari in striking Kakarot was the arrival of the Queen. At first she didn't noticed her arrival, it was her brother Kian who motioned to look behind her. At that realization both young warriors bowed in sign of respect.  
  
"Now stop it you two, you're my grandbabies not my servants" the Queen scold "Come here and give me a hug" Chichi laughed  
  
It was truly a sight to see, the embracing of grandmother and grandchildren. Caught up in the touching moment Vegeta didn't even realize the little entourage that came along with the Queen, which coincided of 2 faithful bodyguards, His son Trunks and his wife Pan, Daiyan, Ise and MiPan, he took the liberty of nicknaming her that for less confusion, but the vision that took his breath away actually only one women could was his Bulma with those stunning cerulean eyes and a figure that could make any man do a double take.  
  
Vegeta realized he wasn't the only one effected by an earthling, his once rival now friend was getting all baby-eyed over a certain raven haired Queen. He was amazed that after all these years he was still captivated by the little Amazon. But life saw to it that they didn't have a happily ever after ending.  
  
Vegeta leaned further unto the trunk of the tree and breathe in much needed fresh air into his lungs. He pondered on the thought that Sayajin are accident prone, bringing grief and damnation to all that encounter them. Finally letting sleep take over him, Vegeta thanked Dende that MiPan convinced Sari to leave with him after her mother's memorial service. If she would have declined who knows what could have happened.  
  
"I owe you one MiPan" Vegeta told himself before drifting off to sleep.  
  
  
  
In the stillness of the night a fatigued and worried ruler strolls down the garden towards her favorite sakura tree. Chichi always came here on this particular day to reminisce on happier time, but this year like all others it was a catastrophe. She didn't understand why Sari harbored such hatred towards Kakarot. At first she thought it was just a reaction to the lost of her mother, losing Bra at the tender age of 10, made an impact on her even if she didn't want to admit it. Always being the strong little Sayajin Amazon like that the rest of the family wouldn't baby her. Chichi smiled to herself. Yes, one day Sari will make an exceptional Queen.  
  
"Yea, I'm proud of her too" came a voice from behind the tree  
  
Chichi jumped at the sound, first she thought it was her husband but she would have never imagined it would be the figure that stood before her.  
  
"YOU, what are you doing here, if your seen you will be killed" Chichi cried.  
  
Goku came from his hiding place behind the tree and walked towards Chichi oblivious to her warnings.  
  
"Dende, your still breathtaking as ever, you know that" Goku whispered.  
  
"You shouldn't say such things, I'm a married woman" Chichi responded in a low voice.  
  
Goku closed his eyes and took a deep breath at her last comment. Memories of their past together filled his mind. Chichi noticed Kakarot arms moving upwards, by the facial expression Chichi can tell he was lost in a feeling, a memory that was making him happy almost vulnerable. Suddenly he opens his eyes and his warrior type hands came up to frame her face.  
  
" I know" he breathed " but your still mine" leaning closer to his prize *Dende please, just one, just to remember how it feels to have her lips tremble and part against mine * Goku pleaded to the guardian.  
  
" Onegai, Kakarot" Chichi tried to reason with him but she too was hypnotize by the moment and feeling that her ex-lover and husband was reawakening in her.  
  
"Sorry to disappointed you, friend, BUT she's MINE" a voice said behind them.  
  
Goku froze he didn't know if it was out of fear or anger because he recognized that voice. The one, who took, NO robbed everything from him and left him with nothing.  
  
Goku opened his eyes to be encountered with Chichi's sincere ones. Then all his built up rage from all those years was slowly seizing his senses, because this angel that he's holding in his arm. Her lips, her eyes, her body. Dende everything that was HER once belonged to him and that Bastard took advantage of his absence to obtain what he posses today. But looking into those pleading eyes all of his rage was slipping away, only Chichi had that kind of power over him, to calm him with only one look.  
  
Goku inhaled n much needed air to calm his nerves down, he caressed Chichi's face realizing on how soft and silky her skin was before releasing the hold he had on her. Then he turned around and spoke the most despised and foul word that ever escaped his lips.  
  
"Turlus". 


	3. Hime & Senchi II

Disclaimer: Sorry to disappoint but don't own DBZ. All rights reserve to Akira Toriyama!!!!  
  
  
  
Turlus and Chichi Timeline(still)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
What is and causes jealousy? Envy? Both are elements of the essential primal need called possession. Jealousy is experienced when something you have is taken away or is threatened by someone else. Envy is when you do not measure up to someone else or you very much want something someone else has. Jealousy is the most intense, as it involves having something highly valued and either feeling the threat of losing it or actually losing it to the competition.  
  
A feeling that our young intellectual warrior wasn't privileged to experience and for that he was grateful. He thanks the Gods every night that he hasn't and hopes to never go through what his father suffered.  
  
A slight gentle movement to his right drew him out his thoughts. " I assumed you were asleep." The professor/warrior said in amusement  
  
"Mmmm" was the response he got from his sleeping half. "You know what the beginning of that word means right, ASSume" his wife said looking up at him with one eye open.  
  
Gods she was precious, Gohan thought laughing as he rolled on top of her while kissing and nipping his mate's neck. Dende, he was a fortunate man, he couldn't picture living and sharing his bed with any other woman then the one he held in his arms.  
  
"Gohan, hello, aren't you going to finish telling me what happened." Videl whined as she tried to get her husband concentration away from her neck.  
  
"Finish what?" Gohan mumbled still on the task of arousing his wife, his administration were starting to take effect, as her breathing became ragged and shallow.  
  
"Finish what my ass, you better finish what you started Gohan." Videl threatened  
  
"I'm trying to but your not letting me." Gohan said in a pitiful voice  
  
"Bastard you're doing this on purpose." She accused  
  
Gohan laughed at her comment " I think my birth is not at question here, plus, you know you're sexy when you curse." He said while planting a kiss on her nose " and for that my dear wife" he said in a husky tone just the glimmer in his eyes was enough for Videl * special* place go moist "I'll have to punish you"  
  
Videl squeaked in surprise when Gohan kissed her, but Dende this wasn't an ordinary kiss; this was an assault to the senses. She was surprised that after all this years he still can make her feel like this with just the touch of his lips.  
  
"Wait! Wait!" breaking away from the kiss "you can punish me all you want later" Videl said getting a tingling feeling all over imagining in what naughty ways her husband would punish her this time. "But first story."  
  
"Promise." Gohan whined defeated, he knew he wasn't going to get ANY unless he obliged her.  
  
"Promise, now speak." Videl said smiling triumphantly.  
  
"Well, just like I told you before I was with Goten and after the whole Sary incident the last thing for him to be is alone, on my way back here I landed by the gardens. wait why am I telling you this." The warrior inquired to his mate  
  
"Hmmm let me see, 1. You love me" Videl kissed him for emphasize "2. I need all the info for tomorrow because your mother is going to be drowning herself in tears and 3. Dear husband if you want to see any action tonight and next.." She trailed off giving him a wicked grin.  
  
"Your name matches your personality perfectly" Gohan accused his lovely wife "cause you're an EVIL Devil." Videl just laughed and bid him to continue  
  
"Anyway, like I was saying, I landed by the gardens and on my way to take the stairs that led to the yard when I heard voices that sounded like a fight waiting to happened, curious I moved closer."  
  
"And they say men aren't nosy and don't gossip" Videl interrupted " do you want to hear what happened or not" Gohan replied a little irritated, Videl rolled her eyes and whispered a sorry. "Well as I got closer it turn out that the voices I heard belonged to my parents and Turlus."  
  
  
  
All the decades of planning, calculating and scheming, finally when he thought he had her, he lost her again to HIM, that bastard Kakarot. Kakarot that name alone was enough to make him go on a jealous rampage.  
  
He went out looking for his wife, cause he knew on days like these she liked to take walks in the garden. It was an anniversary gift he giving her, to express his love to her. He remembers the look of pure joy that illustrated from her face when he uncovered her eyes; she was heavy with their second son at that time.  
  
Dende, he used to make love to her all over this garden, especially this tree he was leaning on and to find them, his mortal rival about to kiss his wife. His WIFE. Gods why him? Why always him?! Kakarot was always a ghost that shadowed his marriage. But by his sayajin name this will be the last time.  
  
"In with you woman." Turlus growled as she touched his shoulder, he didn't even noticed when she left Kakarot side.  
  
"Don't talk to her that way." Goku warned  
  
"I'll speak to her whatever way I like, she's my WIFE" he spat back as he moved menacingly towards him, but good thing Chichi was there to stop him.  
  
"She was my WIFE first." Goku yelled back. Seeing the situation getting ugly Chichi acted fast and said the first thing that came to mind.  
  
"Yes, I'll do as you ordered only if you promise me you won't hurt him" Chichi pleaded as she held on to his arm.  
  
Turlus tore away his gaze from Goku's only and ONLY to meet his wife's "you can't be serious but." Turlus tried to reason with her "please" was her only response  
  
Turlus took her hand that rested on his arm and brought them up to his lips "you have my word, Love" he pledged cause he knew he couldn't deny her anything. He loved her that much.  
  
"Thank you" Chichi whispered and kissed him on the cheek, she gave Goku one last heartrending look before making her way back inside.  
  
  
  
"THAT'S IT" Videl yelled in surprise  
  
"Well yeah, what did you expect me to do, my mom saw me and told me to go inside and said to walk her back to her room" Gohan said trying to defend himself from the mini-wrath of his mate.  
  
"Great now how am I supposed to know what's happening now?" Videl complained  
  
"My mom will tell you tomorrow" Gohan informed "Now. You my dear wife have a promise to fulfill," he warned before he bounced on her  
  
Videl gave a loud shriek " Gohan wait don't put my leg like that it's ganna cramp and.." Her warrior/husband didn't allow anymore protest out of her.  
  
  
  
  
  
Author/Notes: Next chapter will be up soon! 


	4. Hiatus

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing or DB-DBZ-GT, just the love of my life Geo^- ^(My Hubby) so don't sue cause I own nothing else!!!  
Jen/Notes: Sorry guys got to put this story temporally on hiatus!!  
I have tons of school work, presentations, and papers to write(college SUCKX) + work is not helping LOL but whenever I have some free time I'll upload chapters...okiess^-^  
  
And also compare to my other fics this story is one of the most serious ones and I want to put in 100% of myself into it cause Goku and Chichi deserve nothing less! + I'm having the worst case of writers block with this fic  
  
Well I hope you understand and to all who reviewed and sent email Thanks again *hugs * Love U ALL  
  
Until Next Time..  
  
JenTrunks^-^ 


End file.
